Fresh Start, Sort Of
by soupus
Summary: Haley's younger sister Jamie is back from boarding school after being gone for two years. Will eveyrthing be the same? R&R. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you sir." Jamie said as she got out of the cab. She walked up the front steps and looked at her house, the one that she had not seen for two years. She was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Jamie!" Her sister, Haley, said as she hugged Jamie.

"Hey."

"You look so different."

"Well it has been two years."

"You straightened your hair?"

"Yea it's permanently like this now. I think I look much better."

"Yea I like it better too."

"So can I come in?"

"Yea, it is your house too." Jamie walked in at looked around.

"So I guess you guys remodeled a bit."

"Yea, just a little. But you room is still the same."

"Did you let anybody in there since I was gone?"

"No, nobody at all." Jamie didn't really like people in her room while she was not there.

"Good, can you help me bring my bags in?"

"Yea sure." Oh if you were wondering why Jamie was sent to boarding school, it is because she kind of messed up in school and did some bad things so her parents thought that this would be the best thing for her. Jamie learned her lesson and now she was back forever. As they were walking up the stairs Haley turned to Jamie.

"So have you changed? Are you ever going to do any of that stuff again?"

"I knew this subject would come up."

"Are you?"

"No, I am sober and I have changed for good. But of course I have to have some fun sometimes." Haley looked at Jamie with a face. "But it is not going to be anything like that."

"Hope that's true, because I can't have you leave again." Jamie smiled at her and opened the door to her room.

"Its perfect, the walls are still red and black my pictures are still up on the wall, my drum set is still here and my bed covers have been cleaned."

"Yea they were kind of dusty."

"So where are mom and dad?"

"They are out of town for the week they went to mom's sister's house."

"Oh ok." She put her bag down and jumped on her bed and turned on the radio. "Damn I have missed this." There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it."

"Ok I will start to unpack." Haley closed the door and went downstairs.

"Hey Nathan."

"Hey Haley." They Kissed. Nathan looks upstairs and listened to the music that is playing.

"Since when do you listen to pure drumming?" he asked her.

"I don't. Come here I want to show you something." They started going up the stairs.

"This room? I thought there was nothing in there." He said when they approached Jamie's door.

"There is, it's just that I never let you go in."

"Are those the drums?"

"Who is in there?" Haley opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nathan meet my sister Jamie." She looked up and smiled then finished the piece that she was doing and got up.

"Hi I am Jamie."

"You have a sister?" She looked at him with a face.

"I think maybe a hi Jamie I am whoever you are would be the right thing to say." Jamie said.

"Oh sorry hi I am Nathan, Haley's boyfriend. You know you are really pretty."

"Nice to meet you and thanks I get that a lot, but I don't think it is the smartest thing to say around your girlfriend."

"I am sorry, Haley is beautiful. You guys look a lot alike." Haley and Jamie looked at each other.

"Its ok, it is true she is pretty." Haley said.

"You are awesome at the drums."

"Thanks I think I am too."

"So where were you all this time?"

"I don't think we should be bothering Jamie as she unpacks."

"Haley its ok, I was at boarding school."

"Why?"

"Haley will tell you, I have to finish unpacking so I can go see somebody."

"Who?" Haley asked

"Lucas."

"Oh of course."

"Lucas."

"You know Lucas?"

"Of course." She went to the drums and sat down. "My new friend this is for you." Jamie started to play and saw him bopping his head to the beat.

"That was nice and I feel honored that that was for me."

"That is the thing that I missed the most while you were gone, the drums. Everyday she would begin here playing the drums. No homework, it was just the drums."

"Yep and it all starts again tomorrow. Now will you guys please exit so I can finish?"

"Sure." They both left and closed the door behind them.

"She is really nice and awesome at playing the drums."

"Yea I know it's like her passion."

"So why did she go to boarding school?"

"She started having a lot of problems in school, and she started doing bad things like drinking and even vandalized a few things. She was really bad and nobody knew how to control her. So as much as it hurt their family and friends they had to send her away to teach her a lesson. She said that she is sober and that she has changed a lot, and I hope she has because I can't see her being sent away again, I can't. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea about her."

"Don't worry I wont tell anybody. But it is hard to believe that that girl in there was like that."

"Well believe it. She was bad. But she has changed for the better." The drums started up again.

"There she goes again." Nathan said.

"I am telling you, it's her passion." Haley said before walking into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haley?" She said knocking on her door. She opened it.

"Yea?"

"Can we leave already?" Jamie asked.

"Yea."

"I can take you guys." Nathan said.

"Cool." We got into the car and were on our way. " I can't wait to see him." She said as they turned into the driveway.

"Are you coming?" Haley asked Nathan.

"I guess so." He got off the car and they went up to the door. Haley knocked and told her to stand behind her so he would not see her. He opened the door.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Somebody wants to see you." She stepped out of the way. And Jamie gave him a small, quick wave.

"Jamie?" Lucas asked in disbelief that the beautiful girl standing in front of him was the girl he would look at as a little sister.

"Yep." She moved up to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"How have you been?" he asked as they walked into the house. Haley and Nathan walked in behind us and closed the door.

"Great."

"You look so different, what happened to your curly hair."

"It is gone forever."

"Good, I like your hair better this way."

"So is your mom around?"

"No she is at the café."

"Aw, but I want to see her."

"We can go to the café." Haley said.

"Great, let's walk."

"Ok, it's not too far." They left the house and Jamie walked farther back with Lucas and Haley and Nathan walked in the front.

"So how was boarding school?" he asked her.

"Fine, but they are really strict. I am so happy to be back. I start school tomorrow with you guys."

"Really? That's right you are fifteen now."

"Yep. So how has life been over here?"

"Fine. So are you ok? Are you going to ever do any of that stuff again?"

"No I will never do it again. Of course I will need your help if you ever see me going that way do something."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know slap me or something." He laughed. They were already on Main Street so their conversation ended there. They walked in and Karen was at the counter giving coffee to somebody.

"Mom, look who wanted to see you." She looked at Jamie and squinted.

"There is no way that is Jamie." She came up to her. "You look so different."

"I know everybody keeps on telling me." She gave her hug.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks I am good now."

"Hey guys." Somebody said from behind.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said.

"Hey." Haley and Nathan said.

"I have never seen you before."

"Hi I am Jamie, Haley's sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, I know I never mentioned her so it is kind of a shock to everybody but she is my sister."

"So are you going to go to our school?"

"Yea."

"Alright cool."

"Guys it's getting a little late and I really need to spend about another hour on the drums before I go to sleep." Jamie said.

"You play the drums?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, and she is awesome." Nathan said.

"Yea she is great." Lucas said. "Do you mind if I come over to hear you?"

"No not at all."

"Can I come too?" Peyton asked.

"Yea sure, everybody can come I don't mind."

"Well I have an idea." Karen said. "The café starts to get a little full around this time. Why don't you bring the drum set over and you can play and sing for everybody."

"You sing too?" Nathan asked.

"Yea. My sister is all about music." Haley said.

"Haley we can sing something together. I can bring my guitar and Danny can play it and then we can do that song that we used to sing when I was still here." Jamie said looking at Haley.

"I don't know I am kind of shy."

"Come on, please."

"Yea Haley come on." everybody else said.

"Ok."

"Ok we can use my truck to bring the set." Lucas said.

"And we can use my car for the guitar." Nathan added.

"Ok then I guess we will be back in about a half an hour."

"Ok see you guys." Karen said. They walked back to the house and Jamie went up to her room to get the stuff.

"Wow, your room looks a lot like mine." Peyton said as she came in.

"Yea it does actually." Haley said.

"Did you draw these?" Peyton asked.

"No that one I didn't, but I did these at boarding school in my free time." She took out a huge stack of papers.

"Wow you had a lot of free time." Nathan said.

"Well, I got in trouble a lot so what they would do is lock me in my room and only let me come out to eat and stuff. So while I was in there I would draw."

"They are nice." Peyton said.

"They are whatever."

"Do you mind if I post some of these on my website? I draw to and I have all my drawings and stuff in there."

"No that's cool." Nathan and Lucas took the drum set and guitar downstairs and called us when they were finished putting it in the car.

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked as they pulled up in front of the café and saw that there were quite a few people there.

"Nope, I don't get nervous." We set everything up and I sat down and made sure that they had put everything back together correctly.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a performer tonight, her name is Jamie and she is Haley's sister, she just got back here after being gone for two years. And playing the guitar is her friend Danny, so let's be a good audience and welcome Jamie and Danny." Karen stepped down and people applauded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi I am obviously Jamie and I would just like to say that it is awesome to be back here at home with my friends and family." Jamie put the microphone closer and started to play. She decided to do her favorite song "I miss you" by blink-182. The drum part from the song was her favorite one. As she was singing she looked out into the crowd and saw Haley and thought about how wonderful it was to see her right there again and also seeing Lucas. She also looked at her new friends and was happy that she had made them. She smiled and finished off the song. Everyone, to her surprise, started to clap and hoot.

"More." she heard some people say. She did a few more songs then told Haley to come up to stage.

"Ok now I want to do a song with Haley that we used to sing together when I was still here. Its called I got you babe." Danny started the guitar and she got up and stood next to Haley.

"You ready?"

"You bet." Haley did the first part then Jamie did the next part and they did the chorus together. Then Haley sang again and Jamie sang after her and ended the song singing together. The crowd was going crazy and Jamie was amazed.

"Alright guys, you have been awesome and I want to thank you all for being so nice, goodnight." There was another round of applause and she got down from the stage and went over to where Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and a few other people were.

"You were amazing." Lucas said as Jamie stood next to him.

"Thanks." she said putting her arm around him. "What time is it?"

"Ten." Peyton said.

"Can we go? I don't want to look high the first day of school because I didn't get any sleep?" Everybody laughed.

"Come on let's load up the stuff and take you home." Once Jamie got home she put her drum set back in order and her guitar on its stand and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jamie, come on get up, it's your first day of school."

"I'm going, I'm going." She got up took a shower and changed into clothes. She had breakfast brushed her hair and teeth and heard a beep outside.

"I guess Nathan is taking us to school."  
"You got it." Jamie grabbed her stuff and closed the door."

"Hey." she said as she jumped into the backseat.

"Hey." Nathan said. He and Haley kissed and he took off.

"So are you ready for your first day of school."

"I guess so. School really sucks."

"Tell me about it." He parked and they got off.

"Ok so I think I need my schedule." she said. "Where is the office?"

"Nathan can you show her? I have to go and take a make-up test in science." Haley asked.

"Sure." Haley left. "Can we stop by her locker real fast?"

"Yea sure."

"That was quite a performance you put on yesterday."

"It was nice. It felt good to play in front of people. It feels great to break loose like that."

"Nathan what's up?"

"Hey Tim." she looked at a guy wearing letterman jacket so she guessed he was probably on the basketball team like Nathan and Lucas. "Tim this is-"

"Jamie, I know I saw her playing yesterday." He then did something that Jamie did not expect at all. "Hey how many people went to Karen's café yesterday and saw that awesome performance?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. There were a lot of people in the hall because it was the main hallway. A whole bunch of people stopped "This is the girl her did it, lets give Jamie some attention and a round of applause." He said pointing at her. Applause broke out and Jamie was in awe. Everybody soon scattered and it was us three again.

"Jamie here go to the office and I will meet you there in a second, it is right over there." he said pointing to a door."

"Ok."

"Man she is hot." Tim said.

"Yea and only fifteen so keep your hands off."

"Hey man I will try."

"You better because not only will I be on your ass, but Lucas will probably kill you."

"Why?"

"Because he treats he like she is his little sister."

"Alright man I hear you."

"Ok I have to go help her now so see you later."

"Bye."

"Hey did you get your schedule?"

"Yea can you tell me where my first threw sixth classes are?"

"Sure." He took a look at the paper. "Oh you're first and second classes are completely far from each other as in opposite ends of the school. And your third class is right next to mine."

"Cool."

"Then you have this class right here." He said pointing to one that was across the hall. "Then you have lunch and I will tell you where your fifth and sixth classes are after that."  
"Ok, um where exactly do I go for lunch?"

"Just meet me right here when you're done."

"Alright." she walked in the direction he had pointed to and found herself in chemistry.

"Hi I am a new student," Jamie said to a man with a long mustache that curved at the edges.

"Jamie?"

"Yes."

"Ok why don't you take that seat right over there next to Adam." She saw a kid raise his hand and walked over and sat down in the seat next to her. She looked to the side and saw this kid just staring at her.

"You should take a picture, it will last longer."

"Oh sorry. Are you Jamie the one that was playing yesterday at Karen's café?"

"Yea."

"You were great."

"Thanks."

"Hi I am James."

"Hi."

"So what's your next class?"

"English. On the other side of the school."

"If you want I can walk you to it, I have a class pretty close to it."

"That would be nice."

"Ok class we have a new student her name is Jamie." Jamie just smiled then went back down to her notebook where she had already started drawing. The class went well and she didn't even notice the bell had rung until she saw people getting up.

"I can take them for you." James said, pointing at her books.

"Ok." she handed them to him." she walked out of the class and saw Haley and Lucas looking at her. Haley looked at James and saw that he was carrying her books and laughed.

"Ok thanks for walking me and taking my books for me."

"No problem. Bye." He walked away and went into class. She made a few more friends in that class and noticed that her day was going by really good. When she walked out of class Lucas was there.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, so how is your first day going?"

"Not bad."

"Why was that kid carrying your books after first period?"

"I don't know, I think he likes me."

"Yea so do I. You should have seen how he would look at you as you talked."

"Whatever, he is just nice. I have my next period right next to Nathan."

"Then that means you have it next to Peyton, me and Brooke too."

"Brooke?"

"Just another friend."

"Ok." We walked to class and saw Peyton walking in. Then saw Nathan waiting outside the class.

"Hey, how were your first classes?"

"Fine." Jamie said.

"Yea you should have seen it, there is a kid already carrying her books." Lucas said.

"Hey he offered." The bell rang and they went into our separate classes. Third and fourth period were the same thing introduction, new friends and some notes. Jamie went to where Nathan had told her to go, and Haley was there waiting for her.

"Hey."

"Hello." she said.

"So how have your classes been?"

"I would appreciate if everybody would stop asking me that. I am not a baby."

"Ok, sorry."

"So do we just sit here?"

"Pretty much. You are not going to eat anything?"

"No I am not hungry."

"Ok." she went and sat with Lucas who talking to somebody.

"Hey Jamie, this is Brooke."

"Hi."

"Hi." Tim came over and started to talk to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello."

"So Jamie how is you're day going."

"She would appreciate it if everyone would stop asking her that." Lucas said giving him a face that said, "You don't want to go there."

"Sorry. So what are your next classes?"

"My electives. Art and music."

"Me too."

"How could you be in those classes?"

"I needed the credits to graduate."

"What do you play?"

"Drums. But I am really bad at it."

"I can help you." she said.

"That would be great in like a month I have to play something and it depends on how good I play if I pass or not."

"Yea, I would love to help you." The bell rang and she walked with Tim to class.

"In art we do nothing at all. The teacher is gone the entire period, he doesn't care what you do."

"What kind of art class is it?"

"I don't know, but I like it, and the class is pretty big and we have a lot of fun." We walked into the class and she saw papers flying everywhere, people making out in the back of the class, and complete chaos.

"I thought I was going to be in an art class, like for real."

"Yea well you will never see that here."

"I guess not."

"Come sit over here, its where I always sit." Jamie sat down next to him and he introduced her to some people.

"So you are on the basketball team?"

"Yea, I play with Lucas and Nathan."

"So what do you know about drums?"

"Nothing."

"Then I guess I have a lot to teach you." she took out a sheet of paper and started to draw some thing. By the time she finished she had drawn what the class looked like at that moment. On the top she wrote: "this is what you call a class?" I am Jamie your new student. She put it on the teacher's desk right before she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they got to the band room it was a lot quieter and under control.

"Hi, I am the new student Jamie."

"Hello Jamie, I am your teacher Ms. Stewart. I would like to know before I start the class if you know how to play anything?"

"Yes, I can play the drums and the guitar."

"Really. Are you any good?"

"I think I am. Would you like me to play something small for you on the drums?"

"Ok." she went over to the drum set and grabbed the sticks. she looked at them for a second then did a normal beat. It was one of the first ones that she had learned but it was really good. When she finished she looked around the room, and everybody was looking at her with their mouths open.

"Very good. I think you can teach Tim here a few things."

"I intend to." About five minutes before the bell rang there were afternoon announcements.

"Good afternoon teachers and students, we have a few announcements for you today. First there would be a meeting for the girls softball team on Monday from two forty-five to four, there is a pep club meeting today after school, and tonight is the boy toy charity event so please come and help out our school. That will be all have a great weekend." When they got off the P.A. system she looked at Tim with a weird face.

"What is a boy toy charity event?"

"Its when they auction off the basketball team and the girl with the highest bid gets that guy until midnight, and then at midnight that guy has to kiss that girl goodnight."

"Oh I see."

"You should come."

"I don't know, it sounds kind of dumb."

"Oh come on, its not going to kill you. You can bid on me."

"Ok." The bell rang and they went to our lockers.

"I will see you later." He said as he walked away.

"Bye."

"When are you going to see him?" Haley asked as she came and stood next to her.

"Tonight, I am coming to the boy toy thing."

"Oh you are, I thought you would think that was dumb."

"I do, but I feel bad for Tim. I am going to bid on him."

"You are going to bid on Tim?" Nathan asked as he walked next to Haley and put his arm around her.

"Yea I don't see what the problem is."

"Its just that he is kind of wild and well just be careful."

"Yea really please do Jamie." Haley said.

"Ok whatever."

"Are you going home now?" Haley asked.

"Why are you?"

"No."

"I am not either. I am going to go over to Karen's café."

"Ok."

"I will be home by five-thirty."

"Alright." We went our separate ways. When she got top Karen's café she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Karen."

"What would you like?"

"Do you still make chocolaty smiley face pancakes? I know it's three but I was just in the mood."

"I will make it just for you."

"Ok thanks." As she waited there she looked at the stage and remembered yesterday. What an awesome night it was, and how good she played.

"Here you go."

"They look the same." she took a bite. "And they taste the same too. How much do I owe you?"

"Please you don't have to pay."  
"Please I insist."

"No come on put your wallet away."

"Thanks so much." When she finished them off she said bye and walked back to her house where she took a shower and got ready for this boy toy thing. she got money and walked to school where it was.

"Hey Peyton." she said as she stood next to her.

"Hey, are you planning on bidding on anyone?"

"Yea."

"Who?"

"Tim."

"Tim?"

"Yea, why is everybody act so surprised when I say that."

"I don't know Tim is just a little wild that's it."

"So I have heard. Are you planning on bidding on anyone?"

"Yea Jake."

"Oh cool." Whitey came out form behind the curtains and welcomed everyone and then started to auction off the boys. Girls were making outrageous bids. She looked in program and saw that Tim was up next so she got her money ready and got ready to start yelling.

"Next up Tim. Do I hear twenty?"

"Twenty." she said.

"Twenty-five." Another girl said.

"Thirty." she said.

"Forty." The same girl said. Then at the same time they said sixty.

"Well it appears we have a tie. Tim you are the one that can decide here. So go down there and walk over to the girl that you would like to chose." He came down the steps and at first she saw him going in her direction but then he tuned around and came over to her.

"Did you think I was going to really go over to her?"

"Actually yes."

"Are you crazy. She is crazy."

"Whatever." Haley ended up bidding for Lucas and Peyton for Nathan.

"So where are you two going?" they asked as Tim and her came out.

"I don't know, he drives, not me."

"Ok then where are you taking her?" Nathan asked kind of giving him a hard face.

"I don't know maybe we will just stay in the car and just drive around or something."

"Ok."

"Tim can I talk to you before you go." Lucas said before they started walking.

"Sure. Here Jamie, go start the car." He threw her the keys and she was off to the car.

"Let me tell you something, I love Jamie as if she was my sister, so if you in any way hurt her or come on to her in a way that she does not want and I find out I will really hurt you."

"Ok."

"Have a good time." Tim started to the car.

"So what did you tell him?" Haley asked.

"That if he hurts hr or does anything she does not like that I will hurt him."

"I think he got the picture." Tim got into the car.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go bowling?"

"Ok, I haven't bowled in a really long time though."

"I haven't bowled in two years. So I think we are even." We pulled up to the bowling alley and rented our shoes and got a ball.

"Ok you ant to go first?" she asked him as she put in our names in the computer.

"Whatever."

"Ok you are up." He threw the ball and it went straight into the gutter.

"Nice. Go again." He got the ball and threw it again. He knocked down three pins. "At least you got something." she got up and got the ball. she let it go and saw that it went to one side then to another and then to the middle. "Ohh." she said as she saw all the pins falling.

"Are you sire you have not played." The game progressed after that and she beat him by like a 100 points.

"How about we go eat something now?" he said. "We can go to Karen's café."

"Sure." We drove on.

"So what do you think they are doing right now?" Lucas asked.

"Probably eating or something. Why do you care so much?"

"Its just that I don't really trust Tim."

"I don't think anybody trusts him."

"Yea well he better not try anything."

"Yea he better not."

"So why were you in boarding school." Tim asked

"I will tell you but you have to promise to not tell anybody."

"I wont."

"When I was twelve I started doing really bad things. Like drinking and vandalizing things. I was basically out of control. My parents couldn't control me so they sent me to boarding school. They told the school to send me back when they though I was normal again so that is my story."

"I didn't think that would be the reason."

"Why?"

"Because you don't look like the kind of person that would do that."

"Yea well it is true. Please don't tell anyone I don't want anybody to be scared of mew or something."

"I wont." When they finished eating he took her back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they got to Jamie's house, Lucas and Haley were arriving as well.

"So I guess you owe me a kiss goodnight."

"I guess so." She leaned forward and they shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye." she got out of the car and went over to Lucas's, which Haley was just getting off.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Haley said.

"Hey, Jamie can you come to the basketball courts with me now for a while. I think we need to talk."

"Ok whatever. I will be back later Haley."

"Alright bye." she got into Lucas's car and they went to the park. When they got there he got his basketball form the car.

"Ok we are going to play a little game."

"A game? What kind of game."

"Ok if I shoot it right now and make it I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it. If I miss no question. The same thing goes for you."

"Ok."

"I will start." He threw the ball and it swished through.

"Ok did you have a good time with Tim?"

"Yes."

"Your turn." she missed. "Ok guess it's my turn again." He made it in again.

"Did he do anything that got you mad?"

"No." she shot it and she made it in. "Did you have fun with Haley?"

"Yes I did." He made it in again.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"No." His jaw dropped. "Just kidding." she shot it and made it in again. "Are you still a virgin?" he hesitated for a minute. "Yes." He shot it and missed. She made it in when she shot it.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I will never lie to you, I swear it on our friendship."

"Alright, I trust you." He shot the ball and it hit the rim really hard and it bounced off into a distance.

"I will go get it." she ran down the little hill and heard a car pull up in the parking lot. As she was coming back up she saw Brooke then heard her say: I think I am pregnant. Lucas's looked sick for a second. But then she thought "why would she come and tell him this, why would he look sick, he must have done it with her. But then that would mean he lied to me. He swore on their friendship." He was sitting on a picnic table and she stood in front of him and looked from him to Brooke about three times.

"You lied to me."

"Jamie I, um…"

"You swore on our friendship. I guess it really doesn't mean that much to you." she put the ball down on the table next to him. "Bye."

"Jamie wait." she was halfway down the court when she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to cry. She hated crying but when she cried she really cried. There was nobody home so she went up to her room and started to play the drums. She was playing hard and mean and the tears didn't stop. She didn't hear the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There she is playing." Nathan said as he closed the door.

"Something's wrong. She never plays that rough." They went upstairs and opened the door.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Haley said coming over to me and giving me a hug. "I have never seen you crying like this? Who did this to you? Did Lucas see any of it?"

"It was Lucas." she said in between sobs.

"What do you mean it was Lucas?"

"He lied to me. He swore on our friendship then lied."

"What did he lie about?"

"I don't want to say, it was just wrong. Can you please leave me alone?"

"Yea, sure." They left the room.

"What do you think he lied about?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know."

"Whatever he did, it was just wrong. But why does she get like that."

"Jamie does not like to cry but when things come to her and Lucas, she is very sensitive about it?"

"What does she like him or something?

"No she loves him, but not in that way. He is like her big brother, that what she sees him like."

"Well, I don't think she sees him like that anymore."  
"I should call him and ask. But I will do it tomorrow."

"Ok I think I am going to get going."

"Ok bye." They kissed and he left. she went to sleep and woke up early the next day. she left Haley a note that said that she was going to go for a walk. she left the house and just walked around everywhere. The last place she went to was the park. she started to throw rocks into the lake.

"Jamie, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked walking towards her.

"No you cant."

"Jamie I was meaning to tell you I didn't want to lie to you."

"Well you did." she turned around and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Bye." she walked passed him.

"Jamie, come on." she didn't talk she just kept on going. The next few days were whatever, she would see Lucas in the halls but ignore him, and she would hardly talk. But Wednesday definitely made her speak.


End file.
